


College Dreams and Stupid Memes

by StardustGay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Agender Pidge | Katie Holt, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Author Hates Gender Roles, Bad memes, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Chatting & Messaging, Crazy Uncle Coran (Voltron), Engineering Major Hunk, Forensic Photography Major Keith, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance is a basic bitch, Multi, Politics Major Allura, Programming Major Pidge, So Fuck Them, Theater Major Lance, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustGay/pseuds/StardustGay
Summary: PrinceLance: Since you're all RUDELY IGNORING ME IN REAL LIFEPrinceLance: I'm forcing you to love me digitallyKeith Kogane: No thanksKeith Kogane has left the chat(On Hiatus, but as of now not Abandoned. 3/15)





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> God knows why but I felt like I just had to write a cliche Group Chat Fic. Enjoy.

_**PrinceLance** created the group chat _ I Need Attention

_**PrinceLance** added **Keith Kogane** , **Hunkules** , and **Gremlin** to_ I Need Attention

**PrinceLance** : Since you're all RUDELY IGNORING ME IN REAL LIFE

**PrinceLance** : I'm forcing you to love me digitally

**Keith** : No thanks

_**Keith Kogane** has left the chat _

_**PrinceLance** has added **Keith Kogane**_

**PrinceLance** : It's cute you think you can escape

**Hunkules** : I'm literally in the same room as you why are you saying I'm ignoring you

**PrinceLance** : You're here to keep them from bullying me

**Gremlin** : I'm going to bully you anyways because you are made to be bullied.

_**Gremlin** changed **PrinceLance's** name to **SKANK**_

**SKANK** : Excuse me bitch?

**Gremlin** : You heard me

**SKANK** : Actually I didnt, I can't hear you from way up here maybe you should climb on top of something

**Gremlin** : Maybe you should sleep with both eyes open in case you wake up with blue hair again

**SKANK** : I looked hella fine with blue hair so that prank failed

**Hunkules** : He has a point he totally rocked that look

**SKANK** : I looked like a mermaid

**Gremlin** : Fine, next time I'll steal your moisturizers

**SKANK** : gaSP

**Keith** : You moisturize?

**SKANK** : Some of us like to take care of our skin

**SKANK** : Unlike your crusty ass

_September 17th 12:45_

**Gremlin** : I s2g if they don't start serving apple juice at lunch again I might skin a bitch

**Hunkules** : You might skin yourself?

Gremlin: YOU WANT TO GO

**Gremlin** : I mean true but

**Gremlin** : FIGHT ME

**Hunkules** : Pidge I am three times your size

**Gremlin** : YOU THINK I CARE

**Gremlin** : I HAVE RAGE POWER UPS

**Keith** : Apple Juice is gross

**SKANK** : Leave.

**Gremlin** : Leave.

**Hunkules** : Leave.

**Keith** : Wtf it is

**SKANK** : I can't believe I've ever talked to you what an embarrassment

**Keith** : You still dab

**SKANK** : I CAN'T STOP ITS REFLEX

**SKANK** : At least I'm not still in my angsty teen phase at 18

**Keith** : THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH THE MUSIC I LIKE

**Gremlin** : pft

**Hunkules** : Pidge I've heard you listening to vapor wave

**SKANK** : I caught them listening to folk punk

**Gremlin** : You listen to bad pop music don't even start with me

**SKANK** : I'M SORRY ARE YOU CALLING BEYONCÉ BAD??

**Gremlin** : Yea but she isn't the only one, I know you listen to Taylor Swift

**Hunkules** : All of you are embarrassing

**SKANK** : Stfu Hunk you were in a SKA band in high school

**Keith** : Shiro listens to that

**Hunkules** : At least he has good music taste

**Keith** : Not really

**Hunkules** : I have two words for you Keith

**Hunkules** : Country

**Hunkules** : Music

**Keith** : You know what

**SKANK** changed Keith's name to EmoCowboy

_September 18th 11:28_

**SKANK** : DUCK IVERSON ALMOST CAUGHT ME OUT AFTER CURFEW

**Gremlin** : Duck

**SKANK** : You have no right to laugh at me

**Gremlin** : I so do. You were almost caught after hours

**SKANK** : I WAS COMING FROM YOUR ROOM

**Gremlin** : YOU INSISTED ON BORROWING MY CAMP ROCK MOVIE

**SKANK** : HUNK AND I ARE HAVING A MOVIE NIGHT IT WAS IMPORTANT

**Hunkules** : Excuse me that is my movie Pidge!

**Hunkules** : You were the one borrowing it!

**Gremlin** : Details

**Hunkules** : Important details!

**Gremlin** : You dont deserve it you like High School Musical

**SKANK** : HSM is a masterpiece don't talk to Me

**Gremlin** : HSM is trash like you

**SKANK** : I'm recyclables you bitch

**SKANK** : Covered in gold glitter

**Hunkules** : Please don't cover yourself in glitter again

**Hunkules** : It was hell to clean out of the room

**SKANK** : I make no promises

_September 20th 3:10_

**Hunkules** : You know it's fall when you start finding empty Pumpkin Spice Lattes around your dorm room again

**Gremlin** : Lance you basic bitch

**SKANK** : You know what I dont care what you say

**SKANK** : They are delicious and fall is the best part of the year

**SKANK** : At least I'm not Keith and decorating my dorm with dead leaves and fake spiderwebs

**EmoCowboy** : Don't call me out like this

**EmoCowboy** : You're just mad my dorm looks better

**Hunkules** : Omg that's going to be impossible to clean up Keith what were you thinking

**Hunkules** : The leaves are going to crumble and spread everwhere

**Hunkules** : That's worse than glitter at least glitter looks nice

**Hunkules** : And glitter is like craft aids you can never get rid of it

**SKANK** : Is this permission to bring glitter back into the dorm room because honestly I miss it

**Gremlin** : Why are you so gay

**SKANK** : Because I'm too good to limit to one gender

**SKANK** : I can't deny men the chance with me it would be such a sad existence for them

**EmoCowboy** : More like a relief

**SKANK** : You know you love me

**EmoCowboy** : Gross no

_September 20th 6:04_

**EmoCowboy** : Can I add my older brother to the chat he won't stop bugging me about y'all and doesnt seem to think I actually have freinds

**Gremlin** : Freinds

**SKANK** : Freinds

**SKANK** : Also what the heck why are you awake

**EmoCowboy** : Insomnia

**Gremlin** : Same

**Gremlin** : Why are you up? Doing the walk of shame?

**SKANK** : For your information I work out in the mornings before class

**SKANK** : Hoe Bag

**EmoCowboy** : Okay back to the question

**Gremlin** : Hell's doors are always open Keith

**SKANK** : Yeah that's cool dude the more the merrier

_**EmoCowboy** added **GoGoGadget**_

**EmoCowboy** : Now please stop pretending like I have imaginary friends, the truth is much more embarrassing

**GoGoGadget** : Hello everyone! My name is Shiro and I'm so sorry you have to deal with Keith!

**SKANK** : Savage

**Gremlin** : Its fine, he's nothing compared to the embarrasment Lance is

**SKANK** : Pidge

**SKANK** : For once in your life

**SKANK** : Stop bullying me

**Gremlin** : ....

**Gremlin** : Nah.

**Gremlin** : So Shiro, what's with the name?

**GoGoGadget** : I lost a bet. It's a long story.

**GoGoGadget** : I could ask the same though??

**SKANK** : Pidge is short and mean and you shouldn't feed them past midnight

**SKANK** : And pouring water on them is a bad idea unless you want to loose a finger

**Gremlin** : Lance is a basic bitch whos thirsty ass is a mental hoe

**Gremlin** : Keith's is because of his terrible music taste

**Gremlin** : And Hunk's...Actually I don't know

**SKANK** : It's from last Halloween when he went as Hercules and I went as Meg.

**EmoCowboy** : You went as Meg?

**SKANK** : Mhm. And I rocked that dress honey.

**Hunkules** : It's true he looked pretty good. He's also enough of a drama queen to play the part.

**SKANK** : I got a few weird looks when draped myself across a couch and started singing but fuck the haters

**Gremlin** : Fucking theater majors

**GoGoGadget** : I offically believe you now Keith

**GoGoGadget** : I was sure there weren't people this weird out there but you've proved me wrong.


	2. The Glitter Infestation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EmoCowboy: But you can't get it I've already left and the door is locked
> 
> SKANK: No biggie I'll just pick it
> 
> EmoCowboy: Lance keep your twink ass away from my door or I s2g
> 
> SKANK: Kiss my sparkly ass Keith I'm getting my sweatshirt

_September 26th 8:00_

**SKANK** : Okay bitches, I know for a fact that my fact that my favorite sweater is in one of your rooms

**SKANK** : And if I don't have it before rehearsal tonight I will find whoever has it and feed you to the tech crew during Hell Week

**GoGoGadget** : Good morning Lance

**SKANK** : Shiro, you seem like a nice guy

**SKANK** : But I am so not in the mood

**EmoCowboy** : It isn't in mine you haven't been in here since the first week of school and I've seen you wearing it since

**Hunkules** : Are you sure it isn't in our dorm? You misplace things constantly

**EmoCowboy** : Maybe its in the Theater department? Did you leave it after costume fittings?

**SKANK** : It so isn't in our room, and while Keith, you are currently my favorite for being so helpful, it is not. I'm sure either Pidge has it or Plaxum.

**GoGoGadget** : Why is this so important? It's just a sweatshirt.

**SKANK** : Just a sweatshirt?

**SKANK** : just a sWEATSHIRT

**Hunkules** : Please stop screaming in Spanish I'm doing last minute studying and I can hear you through the wall

**SKANK** : My favorite sweatshirt is not just a damn sweatshirt

**Gremlin** : You're right it's a thot sweatshirt

**GoGoGadget** : ?????

**Gremlin** : Lance if you are talking about the crop top sweatshirt with Baby written in sparkly blue cursive it's on my deskchair in the bathroom

**GoGoGadget** : Why do you have a deskchair in your bathroom?

**Gremlin** : Why don't you?

**SKANK** : PIDGE YOU ARE A LIFESAVER I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR THAT ONE FOR A WEEK

**SKANK** : But no, I'm looking for the one I stole from Hunk

**SKANK** : It isn't in our dorm and the Theater is super cold this week

**Hunkules** : You mean my old football one?

**EmoCowboy** : Oh! That one is in my dorm my bad

**EmoCowboy** : But you can't get it I've already left and the door is locked

**SKANK** : No biggie I'll just pick it

**EmoCowboy** : Lance keep your twink ass away from my door or I s2g

**SKANK** : Kiss my sparkly ass Keith I'm getting my sweatshirt

**EmoCowboy** : LANCE

_September 28th 4:03_

_**Gremlin** changed **SKANK's** name to **SluttyTwink**_

_**Gremlin** changed **EmoCowboy's** name to **SpecialBoy**_

**SluttyTwink** : Why tf are you up

**SluttyTwink** : Also the whole me being a whore joke is going too far

**SluttyTwink** : I don't even actually sleep around often smh

_**SluttyTwink** changed their name to **GlitterTwink**_

**GlitterTwink** : Better

**Gremlin** : I'm up because I haven't slept in 3 days what's your excuse

**GlitterTwink** : I had an astronomy class

**Gremlin** : When? I've seen you on Tumblr all night???

**GlitterTwink** : It's called multitasking

**Gremlin** : AKA you forgot your meds and couldn't focus

**GlitterTwink** : ADHD owns my ass Tbh

**Gremlin** : Want to come over and binge watch Star Trek?

**GlitterTwink** : Next Gen?

**Gremlin** : D u h

**GlitterTwink** : B right over prepare

**Gremlin** : Don't get caught

_September 28th 7:10_

**Huncules** : LANCE STOP LIKING ALL MY SELFIES

**GlitterTwink** : I will do no such thing

**GlitterTwink** : I need to show your beautiful face appreciation

**GlitterTwink** : Speaking of beautiful faces

**GlitterTwink** : Keith, my main man,

**GlitterTwink** : Why didn't you tell us your brother is such a stud

**Hunkules** : Do you have a mouth filter?

**GlitterTwink** : Scientists ponder this question often but no breakthrough has yet happened on the answer.

**SpecialBoy** : What the hell Pidge why is my name this

**SpecialBoy** : Lance I dont know where you misplaced your glasses but I only have one brother and he is a dweeb, therefore forfiting all rights to good looks

**GoGoGadget** : What sweet words you have for me Keith

**Gremlin** : Real question Lance

**Gremlin** : I see in your new profile pictures you've decided that body glitter is back in style and that looking like a feather boa owning gay at a seedy bar is attractive

**Gremlin** : What does your vigorous skin care regime look like now you've decided to stick Satan's herpes on your face?

**GlitterTwink** : Really fucking long Pidget

**GlitterTwink** : Really fucking long

**Hunkules** : I dont even remember what the inside of our bathroom looks like at this point

**Hunkules** : Still not as bad as that time he dumped a can of glitter over his head

**SpecialBoy** : Lance if you're so obsessed with being sparkly buy your gay ass a sparkly bathbomb

**GlitterTwink** : I had some at home but Mama nearly put me in an early grave when she saw my bathroom afterwards

**GlitterTwink** : I'm going to get glitter surgically implanted in my skin

**Gremlin** : Your obsession with Glitter makes me regret living please stop

**SpecialBoy** : Can we go back to your flowercrowns? That obsession was easier to manage.

**GlitterTwink** : You have an obsession with sharp objects Keith don't start with me

**GlitterTwink** : We all know you sleep with a knife under your pillow

**GoGoGadget** : He has three swords in his room at home.

**SpecialBoy** : Shiro I've seen your anime collection

**GoGoGadget** : These accusations cut me to the core

**GoGoGadget** : My own brother

**GoGoGadget** : My flesh and blood

**SpecialBoy** : I'm adopted

**GoGoGadget** : KEITH

**GoGoGadget** : WHO TOLD YOU

**SpecialBoy** : I'm going to fucking stab you

**Hunkules** : With which knife?

_**SpecialBoy** has left the chat _

_**Gremlin** added **SpecialBoy**_

**Gremlin** : Hells doors are always open but you'll find no exits here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: One of my friends knew me for like three months after we met as SKANK because of a group chat 
> 
> Feel free to make suggestions In mostly just fucking around right now. I love hearing from you all!


	3. Crushes and Spooky Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GlitterTwink: Hey, sorry to interupt this fascinating conversation 
> 
> GlitterTwink: (Not)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts for this chapter: In my app I write this in this chapter is titled FUCK  
> The entire conversation on September 30th up until Shoot starts talking is an actual conversation between me and my friend  
> And Keith is Majoring in Criminal Photography or whatever the major would be called. He's studying to become a crime scene photographer.

_September 28th 8:00_

_**SpecialBoy** \--- > **GoGoGadget**_

**SpecialBoy** : Stop

 **GoGoGadget** : Keith. How nice to talk to you again. How are classes?

 **SpecialBoy** : I know what's happening

 **SpecialBoy** : S T O P

 **GoGoGadget** : What exactly am I doing

 **SpecialBoy** : You think you're so slick with your instagram stalking and casual questions for me

 **SpecialBoy** : You are not

 **GoGoGadget** : I have done nothing wrong and I resent your distrust

 **SpecialBoy** : I know you're smirking

 **SpecialBoy** : I am not stupid Shiro

 **GoGoGadget** : He thinks I'm attractive

 **SpecialBoy** : He thinks that weird kid who only wears wolf shirts is attractive as well keep it in your pants you discount Bucky Barnes

_**GoGoGadget** changed their name to **OffbrandBucky**_

**SpecialBoy** : You think you're so funny you little bitch fuck

_September 29th 3:45_

_**Gremlin** changed the chat name to **Sleep? Never Met Her**_

_7:20_

**Hunkules** : Pidge I am going to force feed you sleeping pills if you don't start trying to sleep more

 **Gremlin** : I feel very attacked as a person

 **Hunkules** : Good

 **Gremlin** : Stop aggressively parenting me Hunk it's vaguely disturbing

 **SpecialBoy** : Hunks the pushy mom friend

 **SpecialBoy** : Except worse

 **GlitterTwink** : Hey, sorry to interupt this fascinating conversation

 **GlitterTwink** : (Not)

 **GlitterTwink** : Did you know Samual L. Jackson has a clause in all of his contracts that let him play golf in set whenever he wants?

 **OffbrandBucky** : I keep imagining him as Nick Fury golfing in the middle of meetings.

 **GlitterTwink** : No one would question it. I mean, would you question Director Fury?

 **OffbrandBucky** : I would agree, but Colson would so call him out

 **GlitterTwink** : Yeah but Phil can do whatever the fuck he wants he's AGENT COLSON

 **Gremlin** : Gross, now Lance has someone to talk Superheros to. Kill me now.

 **GlitterTwink** : I'm sure that can be arranged.

 **GlitterTwink** : But later cause I gotta dash to first period.

 **Hunkules** : Have a good day at school!

 **GlitterTwink** : Thanks mom! Stop complaining Pidge, Hunk Mom is the best.

_September 30th 2:26_

**Gremlin** : Don't make me shitpost to get your attention

 **GlitterTwink** : I just screamed 'FUCK OFF BITCH' At a moth who tried to fly through my door and startled me

 **SpecialBoy** : You're amazing

 **Hunkules** : 10/10

 **GlitterTwink** : I have a tendency to swearing at bugs who get too close or surprise me. This one did both.

 **OffbrandBucky** : Hey...Keith

 **OffbrandBucky** : Think it was..Mothman?

 **SpecialBoy** : I swear Shiro one of these days you're going to wake up and the other arm will be gone too

_October 1st 12:05_

**GlitterTwink** : THIS IS HALLOWEEN

 **SpecialBoy** : FUcK you beat me by a second you beyotch

 **Hunkules** : GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP

 **Hunkules** : I CAN HEAR YOU FUCKING WITH THE DECORATIONS IN YOUR ROOM LANCE

 **Hunkules** : DON'T MAKE ME GET THE BOOK

 **SpecialBoy** : The book?

 **GlitterTwink** : Hunk got so fed up with my shit he ordered the Go The Fuck To Sleep book. The one that's like a children's story but better? He sits on me and reads it when I stay up all night too often

 **Hunkules** : I do it to Pidge sometimes too

 **Hunkules** : So Lance. Sleep or book?

 **GlitterTwink** : Well look at that, I can't even keep my eyes open. Night y'all!

 **Hunkules** : That's what I thought

 **Gremlin** : Agressive Mama Hunk at it again

 **Hunkules** : Pidge, what a surprise. Should I be visiting your dorm at this lovely hour?

 **Gremlin** : Wowie, that sure sounds great but I'm already asleep! Goodbye!

_October 1st 8:30_

**OffbrandBucky** : It's not even Halloween what are you on about

 **Gremlin** : Excuse me?

 **Gremlin** : Today marks the day of the most holy month of Halloween and I would not disrespect it in front of its two biggest lovers

 **GlitterTwink** : I am appalled. 'Not even Halloween', what uncivilized swine are you?

 **Hunkules** : Lance has already drowned our dorm in pumpkins, skeletons, and fake ghosts. It's actually pretty cool looking.

 **SpecialBoy** : It looks like a haunted house, but gayer

 **GlitterTwink** : Pidge is halfway through decorating their own, but apparently passed out at three a.m. in the middle of it

 **GlitterTwink** : Weak bitch

 **Gremlin** : Mine is less gay and glitter, more gore and vampires. Keith usually gets conned into doing his but it's more murder scene, as he decorates with the fake crime scene photos he takes in class

 **Hunkules** : My room is classy and Dracula like. Victorian halloween.

 **OffbrandBucky** : I think it's crazy, but I can respect how much you enjoy it

 **OffbrandBucky** : I would love to see some pictures! Keith, send me some!

 **Gremlin** : Now that that's out of the way, stand aside dweeby boy-lovers. This aliens got a hot date in three days

 **Hunkules** : I'm straight?

 **GlitterTwink** : OH MY GOD

 **GlitterTwink** : TELL ME IT'S THAT CUTE POLITICS MAJOR IN YOUR ENGLISH CLASS

 **Gremlin** : The one and only bitches

 **SpecialBoy** : Her names Allura, right?

 **Gremlin** : It is. And she's super cute and kinda akward

 **Hunkules** : And you haven't scared her away with your freakiness and strange habits! A miracle truely.

 **Gremlin** : Say what you want, I'm on cloud nine and you can't fuck with it

 **GlitterTwink** : You're short

 **Gremlin** : Okay then. Say what you want and risk your insides meeting your outsides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to make suggestions for f uture content and things you'd like to see or situations you'd like them to react too. It's hard do me to come up with chapters without a solid plot.


	4. Dates and Best Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunkules: Well the obvious question here is whether you want to pretend to be a lipstick lesbian
> 
> Hunkules: Or embrace the grunge lesbian we all know you are

_October 3rd 5:40_

  
**Gremlin** : How has your day been?

 **GlitterTwink** : I've watched that one vine with the enthusiastic credit guy twelve times and now have dried tears on my face

 **Gremlin** : Oh my fucking god I love that one

 **GlitterTwink** : Good credit?! Bad credit?! No credit?! No problem! Are you dead?! Fuck it! Ghost credit!

 **Gremlin** : I'm going to get a Subaru!

_**GlitterTwink** changed **Gremlin** 's name to **GhostCredit**_

**GhostCredit** : I accept this name gladly

 **GhostCredit** : Link me that vine

 **GlitterTwink** : <https://youtu.be/4pJE1ju8P-s>

**GhostCredit** : Bless

 **GhostCredit** : Anyway I need help. What do I wear on a date?

 **Hunkules** : That alien crop top you have with your green snap back and distressed overalls

 **GlitterTwink** : I love it, I do, but have you considered their soft blue sweater with clouds on it and the hipster crochet hat?

 **GhostCredit** : I think you guys know my closet better than I do

 **SpecialBoy** : What type of date is it?

 **GhostCredit** : We're going to a pumpkin patch to pick pumpkins and do a maze. I think We might be doing other activities offered as well.

 **SpecialBoy** : I will give you money if you buy me a pumpkin

 **Hunkules** : Actually same! Do they sell those pumpkins that are really good for recipies?

 **GlitterTwink** : I WANT BABY PUMPKINS PIDGE

 **GhostCredit** : Whoever picks the best outfit can get a pumkin

 **Hunkules** : Well the obvious question here is whether you want to pretend to be a lipstick lesbian

 **Hunkules** : Or embrace the grunge lesbian we all know you are

 **SpecialBoy** : Wear your tight black turtleneck with your mom jeans and one of Hunks big scarves

 **SpecialBoy** : Maybe a beanie as well

 **GhostCredit** : Choices Choices

 **OffbrandBucky** : The fact that all of you seem to know eachothers wardrobes astounds me

 **Hunkules** : Lance really likes fashion, I'm observant, and Keith takes a lot of pictures of us for practice

 **Hunkules** : If you want to talk about knowing eachother I can name every member of Lance's family up to his great grandparents

 **Hunkules** : He has fourteen cousins and seven aunt's and uncles

 **GlitterTwink** : I can name every bad haircut Hunk has ever had as well as what trophies he won all his life

 **GlitterTwink** : Hunk has won 30 awards so far and I can name every. single. one of. them.

 **GhostCredit** : Okay yeah but you've known eachother since third grade

 **GhostCredit** : If you want to talk about being too close I know all of the movies Keith owns and his opinion on each and every one of them

 **SpecialBoy** : Lance knows Pidge's cycle better than they do and I know all of their passwords

 **OffbrandBucky** : Wow you guys are super close. Reminds me of my best friend Matt and I

 **GhostCredit** : Wait

 **GhostCredit** : A

 **GhostCredit** : Fucking

 **GhostCredit** : Second

 **GhostCredit** : You arent talking about Matt Holt are you?

 **OffbrandBucky** : ...Yes?

 **GhostCredit** : YOU'RE ROBOCOP

 **GhostCredit** : I CAN'T FUCKIGN BELIEBE MY LIFE

 **OffbrandBucky** : Pidge...as in Pokéball?

 **GhostCredit** : The fucking one and only you giant meme

 **GhostCredit** : You act so cool but now I know who you really are

 **OffbrandBucky** : Don't ruin me this way

 **OffbrandBucky** : I'm a successful adult I can't let people know my secret

 **SpecialBoy** : Uh I could have told you hes a loser

 **SpecialBoy** : He has Star Trek bedsheets still

 **OffbrandBucky** : KEITH

 **GlitterTwink** : That's actually adorable

 **SpecialBoy** : Actually it's gross everyone knows Star Wars is better

 **GlitterTwink** : Actually everyone knows you have terrible taste sooo

 **GhostCredit** : Hunk has a stuffed wooden stake and three Buffy The Vampire Slayer posters

 **Hunkules** : IT'S A MASTERPIECE OKAY WHY ARE YOU BULLYING ME

 **GhostCredit** : I felt like it's been way too long since we last picked on you, it's almost always Lance

 **Hunkules** : That's fair

 **OffbrandBucky** : Turning away from embarrassment.. Pidge! Which outifit did you decide on?

 **GhostCredit** : I loved all three ideas but I think I'm going to go with Lance's. Hunk's isn't the vibe I want to give off during the date and Keith's makes me look too put together.

 **GlitterTwink** : FUCK YEAH BABY PUMPKIN

 **GlitterTwink** : Want me and Hunk to do your makeup and hair?

 **GhostCredit** : Duh. I'll be over tomorrow at noon.

 **GhostCredit** : I'm so excited but she's so outta my league

 **GlitterTwink** : Sigh. Young love.

 **GlitterTwink** : I want to go out on cute dates!

 **Hunkules** : I'm taking you Apple picking?

 **GlitterTwink** : I know you're the best

 **GlitterTwink** : Except you won't take me to a haunted house because you're a 'fraidy cat

 **Hunkules** : I'm sorry!

  
_**SpecialBoy --- > OffbrandBucky** _

**SpecialBoy** : You heard him, take him on a cute date

 **OffbrandBucky** : I can't just /ask/ him

 **SpecialBoy** : The fuck you can't

 **SpecialBoy** : Ask him or I'm telling Matt about your schoolgirl crush

 **OffbrandBucky** : Fuck

  
_**OffbrandBucky --- > GlitterTwink** _

**OffbrandBucky** : Hey! Hope it's not weird for me to be messaging you but you said you wanted to go to a haunted house and I'm going to one next week if you'd like to come with?

 **OffbrandBucky** : In a totally non creepy way!

 **GlitterTwink** : That sounds super cool! I'd love to!

 **GlitterTwink** : If I won't be getting in the way? I'm sure you're going with friends or something?

 **OffbrandBucky** : No actually. I was going to go with Matt but he's got a DnD campaign that night

 **GlitterTwink** : That is really freaking nerdy what the hell

 **GlitterTwink** : Hey, It would be really cool if we could continue talking? It would have to be later though I have to go to rehearsal

 **OffbrandBucky** : Yeah that sounds great!

 **GlitterTwink** : See you Shiro!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I can't characterize Shiro for shit. Also he and Pidge didn't know eachother because I headcanon Matt only refers to people by nicknames. Shiro's is obvious but Pidge's is because when they were younger and really into Pokémon they used to throw themselves on people and wrap their limbs around that person tightly shouting "I'm a pokeball!"


End file.
